


Pretty Fucking Happy.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, LMAO, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, ass eating, bossy mickey, dirty talking, i can't write anything without someones ass being eaten, they love kissing, this is filth as always hehe, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: The two argue about getting married.Mickey leaves for a few hours because he needs his space.He comes back and everything gets all figured out.And by figured out I mean they fuck each other senseless. ;)))))))))))))))))))





	Pretty Fucking Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking about writing a chaptered Gallavich fic. I'll definitely let you all know for sure. :)
> 
> Lmao, none of my posts have any plot to them. I just need an excuse for Gallavich smut. HAHA.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

"Fuck you prick! I don't need to deal with this shit!"

Ian reached for Mickey before he could walk out the door and spun him around, "Where are you going? We haven't talked this out."

'Talk what out? You're pissed at me for saying no to marrying you!"

"Why won't you, Mickey?"

"I already gave you my reasons! This shithole town is not going to let us just walk in and get married, Gallagher. I just came out a while ago and you already want to put bands on our fingers."

"Mickey I-"

"Look," Mickey sighed, "I love you, Ian. I do. More than I've ever loved anyone. I don't want this relationship to end but we just can't get married right now."

"We don't have to get married right now! We could just get engaged." 

Mickey shook his head, "We live together, Ian. Isn't that enough?"

Ian pulled away and scoffed, "You're just nuts."

"Whatever, Ian. Why can't you just understand?"

"Understand what? That we have been together years now? That your father is gone for good? You don't have to hide anymore, Mickey. Sure, the south side is a piece of shit but we aren't here for other people! We would get married for us and no one else." 

"I'm sorry, Ian. I just can't." 

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore then."

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't be such a girl."

"I want someone who wants a future. I need to be with someone who actually wants to be with me."

"If I didn't want to be with you we wouldn't be living together!" Mickey shouted, "I wouldn't have put most of my fucking savings into this house!"

"That doesn't mean you want to marry me, Mickey. I want to get married. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Ian. Look, you're right. You should be with someone who wants what you want. I'm going to pack up a few things and go stay with Mandy. I'm sorry about all this bullshit."

"When you coming home, Mick? I don't want you to go."

Mickey sighed, "I'm not going to come home. You need room here for someone who wants to build a damn marriage." 

Ians' heart was breaking, "Please don't leave me. We don't have to get married but I don't want you to leave! I fucking love you."

"You don't think I love you? Fuck, Ian. I'd die for you. But you're making me feel like a complete shitty person because I'm not ready to get fucking married yet." 

Ian ran a hand over his face, "Look, we just need to talk about things or we could just ignore this. I'm not forcing you down the aisle." 

"I'll be back in a few hours, Ian. I promise."

He kissed Ian before walking out of their house.

Though Mickey told him he was coming back, Ian was terrified that he wasn't. 

 

Ian tried distracting himself while Mickey was gone. He knew better than to chase after Mickey. The other man just needed time to himself.

Though it had been a few hours already, Ian knew it would be a while before he came home. But Ian already missed him so fucking much. They had vacation time from work and they just wanted to spend every second in their house together. No one else and shutting out the world.

Ian hated himself for being how he was. He pressured Mickey without meaning to and he'd give anything to go back in time and not bring up the subject. Of course he wanted to marry Mickey. He wanted to stand in front of people and confess his undying love to him but he grew up with more accepting people.

Mickey grew up with an asshole father. Things were hard for Mickey and even to this day, Ian understood that. He just wanted Mickey to know that they were okay now. No one was ever going to hurt him again.

Except Ian apparently.

 

Ian cleaned the house. Every room was spotless. He started on dinner because more than likely Mickey wouldn't spend a dime on food while he was out.

It was about eleven when the door finally came open and locked shut.

Ian was sitting in their bed with the light off and their bedside lamp on. He was reading a book that a friend from work had recommended to him. He only just started it a day ago but was already halfway through it. He kept his eyes attached to the pages but wasn't really sure of what the words were. He was trying to keep himself from getting out of bed and running out to Mickey but he was going to let Mickey come to him at his own pace.

"Ian?"

Ian put the book down and looked up at Mickey who was standing in their doorway.

"I don't want to eat alone, Ian. Join me please."

Ian nodded silently and got out of bed. He unplugged the lamp and walked out into the dining room but stopped in his tracks. 

No wonder it took so long for Mickey to come back to the bedroom.

The lights were off. There were plates on each end of the table where they usually sat for dinner. There was two lit candles in the middle of the table and in between the candles there were fake flowers put into a vase.

"I'm an asshole." Mickey spoke, staring at the table, "I'm not used to being who I am, Gallagher. I still expect my dad to pop up out of nowhere. It's not fair to you or us to still be afraid of my past and I'm sorry. I would have gotten real sunflowers since I know they're your favorite but there is no point. They eventually die and it's a waste for something so beautiful to just die like that. Our love is real but at least it won't die like those fucking flowers."

Mickey was still staring at the table but Ian was staring at him. He didn't want to say anything until he knew Mickey was done.

Mickey finally turned to look at him and he looked exhausted, "I love you and I want to be with you. That's all I fucking know."

He began digging into his pockets and pulled out a box. He tossed it to Ian who caught it and just kept his eyes on Mickey.

"Open it, Ian. So I can get this fucking weight off my chest." 

Ian looked down at the velvet box and felt like his throat was closing in on him. He opened the box and sitting there with the gold band was a piece of paper that said, "Marrying you wouldn't be the worst thing."

His heart grew ten times bigger. For Mickey, that note was a big deal. The ring was an even bigger deal.

"What are you waiting for?" Mickey asked, "Put it on."

Ian looked at him, "You going to put it on for me?"

Mickey laughed in relief and walked over towards him, "You're a fucking asshole." 

"But you love me." Ian pointed out.

"Yeah," Mickey breathed, "I really do. I just needed some time to collect my thoughts."

He took the box from Ian and took out the ring. He grabbed Ians' hand and slid it on his finger.

"Where did you go?" Ian asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Mandys'?" 

"Yeah. I talked to the bitch and she helped me see things better."

Ian put his hand on Mickeys' cheek and tilted his face up so he could look into his eyes, "I would have waited until you were really ready, Mickey."

Mickey kissed him and didn't pull back. He just dropped the box to the floor and grabbed onto the front of the wifebeater that Ian was wearing so he could pull the red head against him.  
Ian didn't have any complaints.

He wrapped his arms around Mickey and kissed him back.

Both boys forgot about the burning candles and food that were sitting in the kitchen until Mickeys' stomach let out a loud groan of hunger.

They pulled back and let out a playful laugh.

"We should probably eat before we do anything else." Mickey said.

 

They ate, laughed and teased each other. Mickey had been on the brink of a meltdown earlier thinking that he lost Ian. Ian didn't deal with Mickey walking out any better. 

It took almost losing Ian to realize how much he really fucking loved Ian, how much he wnated to be with him for the rest of his life. Mandy helped him see things better. She put things into perspective for him even if she had been a little bit of a twat about it.

A while later the two were in their bedroom. Their house was turned down for the night. Lights were off, doors were locked. Windows were covered and locked. The only light in the house was coming from their bedroom lamp. Their bedroom door was shut and locked as if to keep everything else out.

They just wanted it to be them.

"I know I've given you shit through the years." Mickey spoke, "I'm sorry for all that. I can say it now because I love you but back then I fucking hated you."

Ian laughed, "I had a small crush on you but I hated you at the same time." 

"You ever think we'd end up here?"

"Honestly? No. But I did hope for it."

"I did too later on in our relationship." Mickey told him.

Mickey rolled over and threw his legs over Ian. He sat down on his waist allowing Mickey to grind down into Ians' boxers covered cock if he wanted to.

Ian cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him, "You're in a better mood then?"

Mickey laughed, "Just shut the fuck up. Lets quit the sappy shit for a while and lets just fuck."

"No foreplay?"

"Screw that, Gallagher. We can't fuck without foreplay. We'll just pretend it's our honeymoon night."

Ians' eyes widened but softened as he looked at Mickey, "I fucking love you."

Mickey kissed him and whispered, "I love you too" against his lips before leaning back and telling him to get his fucking clothes off.

And of course, both boys wasted no time in getting their clothes off.

"Move to the middle of the bed and lay just like you are now but spread your legs." Mickey ordered.

Ian licked his lips at Mickeys' dominant tone and did as he said. 

Once his legs were spread Mickey crawled between them. He slid up a little so he could kiss Ian. They made out for a few minutes. Ian ran his hands down Mickeys back and was about to grab at Mickeys' ass but Mickey grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands down at his side.

"Don't touch me until I tell you that you can. Got that?"

Ian nodded, "Whatever you say, Mick." 

Mickey grinned and attached his lips to Ians' neck. The red head sighed happily and tilted his head to allow Mickey more access to his skin. The dark haired boy happily sucked on the skin marking Ian just as he always did. This time it was different.

He wasn't just marking Ian with marks on his skin that would eventually fade. There was a band on Ians' hand that would let everyone else know that Ian was taken. If they tried anything Mickey would beat their fucking face in.

He moved down Ians' body placing soft kisses on his skin before dragging the tip of his tongue down his body. He could feel Ians' body twitching underneath him and fuck, Mickey just wanted to attach himself to Ian in every way possible. His heart was hurting with how much he loved Ian.

He licked his lips and looked up at Ian who was staring down at him.

"Hold on tight, fire crotch."

And with that, Mickey wrapped his lips around Ians' cock and went down as far as he can. 

Ian groaned and arched his back at the feeling. His cock was sensitive and Mickey knew it. Mickey loved it.

Ian grabbed onto the blanket to stop himself from grabbing at Mickey. Mickey was in a mood and Ian definitely didn't want to take Mickey out of that mood.

Mickey kept his eyes closed as he focused on sucking Ian off. Of course receiving was Mickeys' favorite but he absolutely loved making Ian feel good no matter what he was doing. Whether it was sucking Ian off, eating him out or just giving him a hand job. The pure bliss that crossed Ians' face was worth the ache that Mickey got in his cock as he performed the action.

He pulled off and ran his tongue along the slit of Ians' cock slowly. Just the tip of his tongue was flicking across it causing Ians' thighs to shake. Mickey smirked up at him before dragging his tongue around the head of Ians' cock a few moments before wrapping his lips around just the head and sucking it into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Ian groaned, thrusting his hips up.

Mickey didn't even gag. He never had gagged despite Ians' cock being huge. It only meant that Mickey could stuf his mouth full of Ians' cock and both boys found it a complete blessing.

Mickey went down further and tried groaning when Ians legs moved closer and tightened around him. But Mickey didn't have any complaints. It only spurred him on to suck Ian off until the red head started moaning for Mickey to stop.

It wouldn't take long either just because Ians' cock was that sensitive. 

Ian licked his lips and opened his eyes to look down. All he could see was Mickeys dark hair as his head moved up and down his cock. He wanted to run his fingers through it so bad but he held back surprisingly.

"Fuck, Mick. Such a beautiful mouth." Ian groaned, tossing his head back.

"Such a pretty cock." Mickey spoke, voice hoarse. 

It always got like that after he sucked Ian off.

He wrapped his hand around the bottom of Ians cock but didn't move it. He just squeezed it and enjoyed the way Ian jerked up into his fist.

"You want to touch me?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded, "So fucking bad."

Mickey pulled away and slid back up Ians body. He put his hands on either side of Ian before leaning down and kissing him as hard as he could.

"You can touch me." He whispered.

Ian groaned and his hands instantly went to Mickeys' ass. He squeezed it and pulled Mickey forward causing him to gasp against his mouth.

"I wish we could just spend forever right here." Ian groaned, as Mickey began grinding against him.

Their cocks kept bumping together and just that slight touch had them both hardening.

"I wish you'd just get in my ass." Mickey teased, groaning as Ians' hand got closer to his cock.

Ian chuckled and without a warning flipped Mickey onto his back. He moved up over Mickey and kissed him again while his hand grabbed Mickeys' cock.

Mickey gasped against his lips and began thrusting into Ians' fist as his hand picked up a pace, "Fucking hell."

Ian let out a soft giggle and removed his hand only to have Mickey glaring at him.

"Don't worry you impatient ass. I'm going to make you feel good."

"I don't doubt that but why the fuck you so slow for?"

Ian just rolled his eyes and ignored him and began pressing kisses down Mickey's chest. Once he reached Mickeys' belly button he ran it in circles around the area before he ran down to Mickeys' cock.

Mickey always shaved because told Ian it felt weird having hair down there. He didn't mind Ian having pubes but he didn't want them.

"You ready baby?" Ian asked, breath hitting the tip of Mickeys' leaking cock.

"No. Please wait a few hours."

"Your sarcasm turns me on." Was all Ian said before taking Mickey into his mouth.

"Yes fuck." Mickey hissed, pressing into the mattress.

He rolled his hips lightly but still pushing up into Ians' mouth.

The red head closed his eyes and began moving his head up and down Mickeys cock. He sucked his cheeks in and pressed his tongue to the bottom of his mouth so he could take more of Mickey in while making his mouth as tight as possible.

"Shit." Mickey groaned.

He picked his head up so he could look down and about fucked into Ians' mouth way too hard.

Ians' left hand was pressed onto Mickeys' lower stomach and the ring seemed to glisten. The sight had Mickeys' stomach churning in the best fucking way.

"Ian." Mickey groaned, tightening his fingers into their sheets.

"Mickey." Ian mocked, dragging his tongue under Mickeys' cock back up to the head. He ran it in circles for a few moments before dragging it over the slit causing Mickeys' entire body to shake.

"Jesus." Mickey gasped.

Ian chuckled and pushed Mickeys legs further apart, "You're about to feel even better."

Mickey was going to die. He fucking loved when Ian ate him out and he knew he would have to hold his orgasm off until Ian actually started fucking him. But if given the chance Mickey would definitely blow his load just from Ians' tongue.

He ran his tongue down to Mickeys balls then moved further down until he pressed his tongue flat against Mickeys ass and ran it up back to Mickeys' balls.

Mickey let out a string of curse words and almost kicked Ian in the forehead but he managed to control himself.

Ian wanted to laugh but he just continued working his tongue over Mickey. He kept his hands on Mickeys stomach and just focused on using his mouth. Something he rarely did. But he knew if done right it could cause Mickey to become a squirming mess and Ian loved it when he became a puddle.

He pushed his tongue inside of Mickey. His jaw was pressed right against the back of Mickeys ass and Mickey felt as if he was going to fucking plummet through the bed, the floor and into the ground.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, reaching for Ians' hair.

He tugged on it and the groans Ian let out shot right to Mickeys' cock.

Ians' own cock was hard between his legs and he couldn't wait to sink it into Mickeys ass. Just thinking about it had him wanting to reach down and squeeze it just so he wouldn't cum early. It wouldn't be the first time he came untouched just from eating Mickeys' ass.

Ian pulled out and spit at the top of Mickeys' balls then used his tongue to drag the spit down and pushed it inside of Mickey to open him up.

Mickey was panting and squeezing his legs around Ian. His thighs were aching and that warm feeling was building in his stomach.

Ian continued to lick across Mickey for a few moments. Sometimes he would do small kitten licks, big rough licks or tiny licks in circles. All of it was enough to have Mickey whimpering and squirming on the bed.

"Shit, Ian." Mickey groaned, "I need you in me. I'm not going to last much longer. Fuck you and your magic mouth." 

Ian pulled back and actually busted out laughing but he crawled up over Mickey and stared down into his face, "I fucking love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just fuck me already dickhead."

"You're so romantic." Ian teased, rolling his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed Mickey. He ran his tongue along Mickeys bottom lip and the other boy opened his mouth and groaned when Ians' tongue touched his. He'd never get tired of kissing Ian. Never.

"Okay, okay, put your cock in me."

Ian let out a playful, annoyed sigh before grabbing his cock and pressing it up against Mickey.

Mickey bit his lip and prepared for the pleasure Ians' cock was about to give him.

Ian pushed the tip in and put his hands on both sides of Mickeys head as he continued to push inside of the other boy.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, "Never going to get over how good you feel around me." 

Mickey gasped and slammed his forehead up against Ians' shoulder. His nails were currently digging into Ians' forearms and he was once again panting.

Ian always stretched him out in the best way possible. He always filled him up. It never took Ian long to find the spot that had Mickeys' toes curling.

"Oh fuck." Mickey hissed, "Fuck me, Ian. Fuck please."

Mickey didn't really beg alot. He demanded and ordered but never really begged. When he begged that just meant he was turned on beyond belief.

"As you wish." Ian spoke through clenched teeth.

He picked up his pace and began fucking into Mickey.

Mickeys' body was spazzing out underneath Ian but holy hell the pleasure couldn't be put into words. It was shooting through his body.

Ian felt the same way. Each time Mickey clenched around him he felt his soul leave his body. It was absolutely incredible. Each time they were together it always felt like the first time.

"Oh God." Ian cried.

He tucked his face into Mickeys neck and began grunting against his skin as he continued to fuck into him.

Mickey couldn't breathe. All he could do was let out moans that never seemed to end.

Ian was rocking him against the bed causing their headboard to bang against their wall over and over.

If they lived in an apartment their neighbors would have yelled at them already.  
But they lived in their own house and was allowed to be as loud as they fucking wanted.

Mickey reached up behind him and grabbed the headboard and pushed down on Ians' cock.

Ian let out a noise Mickey had never heard him make before and Mickeys eyes rolled to the back of his head just from hearing it.

Mickey pulled on Ians hair until he could attach his lips to Ians'. 

The two just seemed to melt into each other at the moment.

The sound of skin slapping skin was echoing through the room. Their moans, pants and whimpers were bouncing off the walls. The sound of the headboard was radiating through the whole house.  
If someone were to walk by their house at the moment they'd probably run away because everyone in their neighborhood knew how often they fucked. They knew how loud they got and most of the people in their neighborhood had children.

"Oh fucking shit." Ian groaned, slamming into Mickey.

The head of his cock hit Mickeys prostate straight on and Ian held himself there allowing his cock to put pressure on Mickeys' sweet spot. 

His orgasm had hit him out of nowhere and Ian just wanted to stay inside of Mickey who was currently clenching tight around him.

"Oh God, Oh God." Ian groaned, digging his nails into the sheets. 

Mickey was whimpering as he felt Ian cumming inside of him. He would never get used to that incredible feeling. Anyone else could find it disgusting but Mickey fucking loved it. 

"I need to make you cum." Ian panted.

He slowly pulled out much to Mickeys' dismay and before Mickey could even have some kind of rational thought, Ian threw Mickeys legs over his shoulders and attached his mouth back to Mickeys ass.

Mickey let out a deep groan and arched his back off the bed. Ian was holding his hips up as he continued to fuck his tongue inside of Mickey. Nonstop. He didn't pull out to lick as he usually did. He didn't run his tongue up towards Mickeys' balls as Mickey liked.

No. He kept his tongue pushing in and out of Mickey as the dark haired boy clenched around him.

It was filthy, messy.

It was hot as hell.

"Oh shit. Fuck oh God!" Mickey cried.

His eyes were closed, head thrown back. His hands were holding onto the pillow he was laying on. He began rolling and pushing down on Ians tongue to get it further inside of him.

His legs were shaking, the feeling in his stomach was increasing.

"Fuck!" Mickey cried, suddenly cumming all over his stomach.

His entire body was spazzing as his orgasm racked his body.

"Fucking hell." Mickey panted, trying to catch his breath.

They were sweaty. Almost numb. Their skin was tingling from the pleasure.

They couldn't be happier.

Ian licked his lips before crawling back up and kissing Mickey before rolling over onto his back.

Mickey wasted no time in rolling over to cuddle up to Ian who already had his arm up waiting for Mickey.

"That was fucking intense." Ian spoke, pushing his hair out of his face.

His entire face ws drenched in sweat.

Mickey snickered, "I wonder whos' fault that is."

"Yours."

Mickey rolled his eyes and moved up only so he could kiss Ian again, "Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me for fucking you. It's my pleasure."

"You're a fucking dick." Mickey laughed, "I meant for-well-you know. Still wanting to marry me after I acted like a jackass." 

Ian looked at him with such a soft look, "I don't care if it takes thirty years, Mickey. I'm going to marry you one day. I'll wait as long as I have to."

"Well you have a ring on your finger, Ian. You don't have to wait long."

"What? You just want to go into the courthouse tomorrow and get married?"

Mickey scoffed, "Fuck no. I want your idiot friend Kevin to get ordained and he can just marry us in our own backyard." 

Ians lips pulled up into the biggest smile, "I'm the luckiest person you know?"

"I know someone whos' even luckier."

He kissed Ian again. So hard it felt as if all the breath was being sucked out of his lungs. But he didn't care.

This red headed idiot was his past, present and his future. 

It took him long enough to see that but now that he did it was all he needed. All he wanted.

Just as Ian was everything Mickey would ever need in a crappy world.

Ian couldn't think of anything else besides Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. The love of his life. His best friend. His entire fucking world.

They had their problems in the past but they always came back to each other. They would always come back to each other.

 

It took them a whole year to plan their wedding but it was worth every second spent being annoyed by Fiona, Debbie, Veronica and Mandy.

It was worth being dragged around for tux's with Lip and Kevin.

It was worth staying up late at night to write their vows while the other one slept.

It was worth decorating their yard for just a few people.

It was worth Frank getting piss drunk and destroying their cake.

Luckily for Ian, Mickey had bought another one because he knew Frank would do something.

 

"I take Mickey to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I take Ian to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Well lovebirds you can tongue each other now." Kevin spoke, causing Veronica to elbow him in the ribs. 

The two just laughed and kissed each other as hard as they could.

Yeah, they were pretty fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely readers: you all are why I continue to write (apart from my aching, disturbing, horny need for Gallavich sex). I want to do something special for you all and I have been trying to think of ideas. Maybe a giveaway, a special one shot. Not sure yet but if you have any ideas please let me know. :) I love you all forever.


End file.
